pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Magmortar
|} Magmortar (Japanese: ブーバーン Booburn) is a Pokémon. It evolves from when holding a . It is the final form of . Biology Magmortar is a large, vaguely humanoid, red-and-yellow-striped Pokémon with an egg-shaped body. It has pink lips on its dark face. It has yellow, tubular arms with three small claws on each "hand". When Magmortar prepares to shoot fire from its hands, the claws may disappear into its skin, forming something similar to a cannon. It blasts fireballs of over 3,600 °F (2,000 °C). Its legs are small in proportion to its body with pink thighs, red feet, and black shackles around the ankles. It has one large flame on its head, as well as large flames on its shoulders and tail. Additionally, it has four pink spikes on its back. In the anime Major appearances Paul's Magmortar made its anime debut in Pedal to the Mettle!, having evolved from Paul's Magmar. Paul's Magmortar appeared once again in Casting a Paul on Barry! in the match against in the Lily of the Valley Conference. Other A Magmortar appeared in Iris and the Rogue Dragonite! under the ownership of a Trainer. Minor appearances Magmortar first appeared in a small cameo at the beginning of Giratina and the Sky Warrior under the ownership of . A Magmortar belonging to an unnamed Trainer appeared in The Semi-Final Frontier!, where it was defeated by 's in the final round of the Lily of the Valley Conference. A Magmortar appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Magmortar appeared in the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures short . Pokédex entries . It launches fireballs that can reach temperatures over three-thousand six-hundred degrees from the ends of its arms and lives in volcanic craters.}} In the manga ]] In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga Rocco's Magmortar is his main battling Pokémon and it is extremely powerful. In the Pokémon Adventures manga is briefly seen with his Magmortar during the , but it has not been seen battling. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Saturn used Magmortar to attack Hareta in Hareta's Excellent New Partner...Minun?! It lost to Hareta's Empoleon and its attack. In the Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic manga Magmortar appears in the manga adaptation of Pokémon Ranger under control of Lavana and the Incredible Machine. It plays the same role it does in the game. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia: Magmortar is used by Lavana to protect the red circuit ball. Ice later borrows it to use in a three-way boss battle with Ice's and Heath's in the trio's efforts to thwart the player. Pokédex entries from the ends of its arms. It lives in volcanic craters.}} fireballs, its body takes on a whitish hue from the intense heat.}} out of its arms. Its breath also sears and sizzles.}} |} |} fireballs, its body takes on a whitish hue from the intense heat.}} fireballs from its arms, its body takes on a whitish hue from the intense heat.}} |} |} from the ends of its arms. It lives in volcanic craters.}} out of its arms. Its breath also sears and sizzles.}} from the ends of its arms. It lives in volcanic craters.}} out of its arms. Its breath also sears and sizzles.}} |} |} . Its arm starts to melt when it fires a whole barrage.}} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Volcano Cave}} |area=Fiery Furnace}} |area=Lava Zone}} |area=Sky Fortress, Faldera Volcano, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Lava: World Axle - B1F, All }} |area=Secret Warehouse: Walking a Thin Line}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 3}} |area=Event: Magmortar Appears}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Secluded Volcanic Chasm (Back Boss)}} |} |} In events |Strongest Magmortar|Japanese|Japan|50|December 1 to 14, 2007|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Magmortar}} |Pikachu Cafe Magmortar|Korean|South Korea|50|June 29, 2008|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Magmortar}} |} In-game events |Pokétopia Magmortar|English|hide|50|June 25, 2007 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Magmortar_2}} |Pokétopia Magmortar|English|hide|50|July 12, 2007 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Magmortar}} |Pokétopia Magmortar|French|hide|50|July 12, 2007 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Magmortar}} |Pokétopia Magmortar|German|hide|50|July 12, 2007 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Magmortar}} |Pokétopia Magmortar|Italian|hide|50|July 12, 2007 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Magmortar}} |Pokétopia Magmortar|Spanish|hide|50|July 12, 2007 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Magmortar}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Belch|Poison|Special|120|90|10}} |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Cross Chop|Fighting|Physical|100|80|5}} |Dynamic Punch|Fighting|Physical|100|50|5}} |Flare Blitz|Fire|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Focus Energy|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|‡}} |Karate Chop|Fighting|Physical|50|100|25}} |Mach Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|30}} |Mega Punch|Normal|Physical|80|85|20}} |Power Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Thunder Punch|Electric|Physical|75|100|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- from its hands. It also has an explosive attack. }} |- |- |- , , and . }} |- 's battle buddy. They parted, promising to meet in the Crag Area, but were surprised to see each other unexpectedly in the warehouse. }} |- |} Evolution |evo1= |no2=126 |name2=Magmar |type1-2=Fire |evo2= holding |no3=467 |name3=Magmortar |type1-3=Fire }} Sprites Trivia *Magmortar, along with , , and , are the only that explicitly required the use of a Generation III game in order to be available until the release of . In this case, both the and are only available through dual-slot mode with . * Magmortar was designed by Hironobu Yoshida.Pokémon Creators, Artists at the World Championships - Go-Pokemon.com (archive) Origin Magmortar seems to be a buffed-up version of its pre-evolution's inspiration, the '' . It also has features of a or with a mythical . Name origin Magmortar may be a combination of and (referring to how it shoots fireballs from its cannon-like arms). Booburn is a combination of and burn. In other languages and burn |fr=Maganon|frmeaning=From magma and |es=Magmortar|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Magbrant|demeaning=From Magma and |it=Magmortar|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=마그마번 Magmaburn|komeaning=From English and |zh_cmn=鴨嘴焰龍 / 鸭嘴焰龙 Yāzuǐyànlóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Duck-billed flaming dragon" }} Related articles *Paul's Magmortar Notes External links |} de:Magbrant fr:Maganon it:Magmortar ja:ブーバーン pl:Magmortar zh:鸭嘴炎兽 Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut